


Not What You Think

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: No one knows that you, Natasha, and Maria are in a relationship. That's until someone visits you, that someone being your mother who looks so young and like a model. Natasha and Maria not knowing this, get a little jealous.





	Not What You Think

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: lyublyu = love

You let out a sigh of relief as soon as the others left the tower. The others had been sent on a mission, you, Natasha and Maria were the only ones who weren’t sent on the mission. You finally had time to send with your girlfriends without having to sneak around since no one knew that you were in a relationship. 

You were in the kitchen trying to make something for you all to eat when you felt arms wrap around you from behind. You knew it was Natasha. 

“That smells really good, lyublyu.” The redhead hummed into your neck. 

Maria walks over and kisses your cheek. “It does smell really good.” She smiles. 

As you continued to cook both Natasha and Maria stayed by your side. Just as you put what you made into the oven, Maria pulled you into a loving kiss then Natasha did the same. It was so nice to finally be able to kiss your girlfriends and not have to worry about the others seeing.

Just then JARVIS told you that someone was there to see you. Natasha and Maria both shared a looked as you walked over to the elevator. Their head’s turned in your direction when the elevator doors opened. 

They both saw a young woman walk out, she looked like a model. Then when they saw the huge smile you gave her and you hug her they both got jealous. You were their girlfriend. But what they didn’t know what that this woman was your mother.

Natasha was the first to walk over, she wrapped her arms around your waist from behind, she started placing kisses all over your neck. Then Maria walked over, she started running her hands up and down your arm while she started placing kisses on the other side of your neck. 

While both Maria and Natasha were leaving hickeys all over your neck, your face turned bright red. Your mother just watched with an amused look on her face.

“N-Natasha, M-Maria…” You tried to clear your throat. “I’d like you… to meet my mother…” You stuttered. Maria and Natasha pulled away from you with wide eyes, both their faces red from embarrassment. 

“She’s your mother?!” Maria buried her face in her hands. Natasha opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. She looked away from your mother.

They were both so embarrassed about their behavior. They couldn’t look at your mother, they could only guess what she thought of them.

Your mother just started laughing. “You two have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Natasha and Maria both looked at her to find her smiling at them.

You smiled and placed a kiss on each of your girlfriends cheeks.

xxxxx

Your mother and girlfriends get along really well, you watched as they talked with a smile on your face. You were worried about what your mother would think about you dating two people but she was just happy that you found Maria and Natasha and that they both made you happy.

Your mother smirked before she leaned forward. “You two are going to love this story about (Y/N) when she was little.”

Your eyes widened when you realized that she was going to tell your girlfriends an embarrassing story from your childhood. “Mom!” You screamed, your cheeks heating up.


End file.
